


Not so good anymore

by htmllost



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Degradation, M/M, Name-Calling, Pastel Dan, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Praise Kink, Punk Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htmllost/pseuds/htmllost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smug punk!phil goes over to (kinda pastel)!dan’s home to work on a project. But he teases Dan and flirts with him a lot. They end up fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so good anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this is pretty tame. Dw I'll unleash my sinner soon, I just thought this was a good one to start on. Comment if you have any suggestions/requests.

Dan was a good student. He did his homework, studied regularly and always paid attention in class. He wore white button downs, cute jumpers, and tried his best not to draw attention to himself.

Phil, on the other hand, was the total opposite.

Phil was known as the school punk. Covered in tattoos and piercings. He never studied and always annoyed the teachers. Just living his punk stereotype.

Dan found him attractive. But then again, who _didn’t?_ He was Phil Lester for god’s sake. Everything about him was endearing. Blue and black hair, pale skin, dark clothes, hypnotic eyes. The whole deal.

Dan never paid attention to him. He would sometimes acknowledge his presence but that was it. He didn’t have time for some stupid ‘bad boy’.

Until the teacher partnered them up for a project.

Dan mentally groaned while Phil smirked and winked at him.

Now, Dan always knew that Phil had been the flirty type but he tried his best to ignore it. He couldn’t let his grade mess up because of Phil Lester.

“Hey, Howell.” Phil walked up to him after class, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Hey. Um…” Dan hated himself for stuttering. But goddamn it Phil looked so good. “Oh, yeah. So, the project! You don’t have to do anything, I’ll do it by myself. You can just put your name on–”

“Why?” Phil said nonchalantly. Dan felt the cool metal of his locker handle dig into his spine as he backed away.

“Oh, um I just thought–” He noticed how close Phil was.

“That I was stupid?” Phil’s voice was huskier, or so Dan thought.

“N-No! I just–” Dan’s desperate attempts to be engulfed by his locker failed.

Phil stepped in front of Dan and placed his hand beside Dan’s face as he leaned in slightly. “Is that what you thought, baby boy?”

Dan’s breath caught in his throat. Phil was so fucking close to him. Dan was positive that he looked like a tomato.

Just when Dan thought that Phil was gonna to something unspeakable, he pulled back and laughed.

“W-What?” Dan huffed at Phil, annoyed.

“You look so cute when you blush, baby boy.” Phil grinned. “I’ll come over at your place after school today? For the project, of course.”

“Fine.” Dan heaved a sigh. Phil just winked and walked away.

Dan hated himself for feeling like that. He couldn’t believe how easily Phil had managed to get him all hot and bothered. He was determined that he wouldn’t let Phil have that kind of affect on him anymore.

As promised, Phil arrived at Dan’s place right after school.

“Hey, baby.” Phil smirked. He still had the clothes he had worn to school on; black skinny jeans, a band tee and a dark leather jacket. Dan noticed that Phil wasn’t carrying any books or anything. But he didn’t point that out.

“You’re on time.” Dan stated and gestured Phil to get in as he shut the door.

“What can I say,” he swept his fringe to one side, “couldn’t wait to see you again, pretty boy.”

“You didn’t call me ‘baby boy’ this time?” As soon as Dan said that, he bit his tongue and regretted it.

“Would you prefer if I did?” Phil smirked.

“N-No!” Dan choked out. “Let’s just work on the project.”

Dan lead Phil up to his room.

“It’s awfully quiet in here.” Phil remarked.

“Yeah, my parents are away on a business trip.” Dan said as Phil sat down on his bed.

“Home alone, eh?” Phil flashed his annoying smirk at Dan again. “That’s good. No one would be able to hear your whorish moans now.”

“No, shut up.” Dan quickly turned away, hoping Phil wouldn’t see him blushing. “I won’t be moaning.”

“We’ll see about that, baby boy.”

Dan mumbled incoherently as he bent down and dug through his bag for his notes.

“You’ve got such a nice ass, baby.” Phil commented. Dan clutched his notes and quickly spun around.

“Shut up.” Dan tried to growl but he was pretty sure that it sounded like a squeak.

“Aw, did I make you blush?” Phil stood up and walked dangerously close to him. “You’re so pretty when you get flustered.”

“S-Stop saying that.” Dan looked down and stammered.

“But you like it when I call you pretty, baby boy.” Phil’s voice became deeper. He lifted his arm and trailed his finger from Dan’s jaw, down his neck, and to his chest. Tracing the dip between Dan’s shoulders and lightly tapping his collar bone. Dan was pretty sure that Phil could feel just how loudly Dan’s heart was thumping.

“P-Phil…” Dan let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

“Yes?” Phil asked casually as he pulled down the neck of Dan’s jumper, exposing more skin.

“W-We should… I mean, we should–” Dan bit his lip.

“We should what?” Phil teased his finger up Dan’s neck and gently cupped his jaw. He placed his thumb over Dan’s bottom lip and slowly pulled it out from between Dan’s teeth.

“We should,” Dan wanted to lean into Phil’s touch, “work on the project.”

“Whatever you say, baby boy.” Phil withdrew his hand and walked back to Dan’s bed. Dan was almost disappointed by Phil’s answer.

Dan sighed and sat down on the opposite end of the bed. He went through his notes and started talking to Phil about the project. He noticed how Phil was looking at him, but he tried his best to ignore it.

“Are you even paying attention to me?” Dan threw down his notes and sighed in exasperation.

“It’s hard to do that, baby boy. You’re so distracting.” Phil’s voice was so sexy. Dan could barely keep in his little noises. “You look so fuckable with your flowercrowns and jumpers. How the hell do you expect me to do Physics?”

“Phil, please. Stop.” Dan murmured. Did Phil just call him _fuckable?_

“Are you sure, baby boy?” Phil grabbed Dan’s wrist and started pulling him closer. “Because this says something else.”

Dan looked down at his crotch. _Fuck._ There was a prominent tent in his jeans. 

Dan let Phil pull him directly onto his lap. Phil started peppering kisses on Dan’s neck and jaw. Dan tried really, really hard not to moan.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist and pulled him closer. “Why don’t we do something fun? Let’s forget about the project for now?”

Dan wanted to say no. He wanted to say that the project was important and they had to work on it. But he just couldn’t. Phil was kissing his neck and pulling him closer, how the fuck could he say no?

Dan responded by straddling Phil and throwing his arms around Phil’s neck.

Phil just smirked and kissed him. Dan gave in and kissed him back. At first it was experimenting but soon it became hungry and needy.

Phil pulled in Dan’s hips and rolled them in his lap. Dan let out a gasp and Phil took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue in Dan’s mouth. Dan let out more loud moans. They pulled away for a moment and gasped for breath.

Phil didn’t waste another second and bit Dan’s lip and tugged at it.

“You look so gorgeous like this, baby boy.” Phil whispered lowly in Dan’s ears. Dan could feel Phil’s hot breath as he bit Dan’s lobe.

“Phi-il!” Dan moaned slightly as Phil pushed him down on the bed. He settled between Dan's spread legs and Dan instinctively wrapped his legs around Phil’s hips.

Phil kissed Dan’s jaw and slowly moved down to his neck. Biting and sucking at it and all Dan could do was moan needfully.

Dan felt Phil tug at his jumper so he lifted his arms as Phil took it off. “Jesus Christ, Howell.” Phil murmured as he kissed Dan’s chest. “Stop being so damn pretty.”

“Phil, p-please.” Dan whined and bucked his hips, searching for friction.

“Please what, baby boy?” Phil kissed and sucked the area just above Dan’s crotch which drove Dan insane.

“Please, Phil.” Dan persisted, bucking his hips again but Phil held him down and left open mouthed kissed on Dan’s crotch. “T-Touch me. I n-need you so bad. J-Just do a-anything.”

“Anything?” Phil teased as he tugged at Dan’s zipper with his teeth.

“Anything! Just, please!”

Dan swore he could hear Phil’s smirk as he undid Dan’s pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. Dan almost felt self-conscious because he was naked and Phil was completed clothed but he honestly didn’t care. He just needed Phil.

Phil pushed Dan’s knees apart and Dan clamped his eyes shut.

“Look at you, baby boy.” Phil slowly rode his hand up Dan’s thigh. “Moaning like a whore and spreading your legs like a slut. You’re not as innocent as everyone thinks, now are you? You’re so dirty.”

“Phi-il! Stop teasing!” Dan groaned, Phil’s filthy words turning him on even more.

“I do what I like, baby boy.” Phil said as he started kissing Dan’s inner thighs and leaving marks on them. “You don’t get to boss me around.”

Phil teased Dan for another solid minute before spreading Dan’s cheeks and licking a long stripe over his hole. Dan let out a particularly loud moan. Phil kept licking until he slipped his tongue into Dan. He pushed it in and out of him and Dan tangled his fingers into Phil’s hair.

“I-I’m c-close, P-Phil.” Dan managed to choke out. Phil quickly pulled away.

“What–?”

“Did you honestly think I’d let you have all the fun?” Phil grinned and flipped Dan over in his stomach. Dan shifted until his knees were curled under him and his face was pushed into the mattress.

“You’re so beautiful, baby boy.” Phil cupped Dan’s ass and squeezed. “Presenting your gorgeous ass to me. God, I’m gonna fuck you so hard.”

Dan felt Phil shuffle a bit and when looked over, he saw that Phil had undressed himself and had a bottle of lube in his hand.

Phil warmed some up in his fingers before slowly pushing one into Dan.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so tight.” Dan felt Phil move his finger inside him. “I can’t wait to get inside you.”

“Please, p-please.” Dan whined and pushed back on Phil’s finger. “Hurry up.”

“You’re so desperate for me, baby boy. Such a slut.” Phil bit his lip, added another finger and started scissoring Dan. Soon, he added another finger and Dan couldn’t help but push back on Phil’s fingered.

“Such a desperate whore.” Phil increased the pace of his fingers. “Look at you. Mr. Goody-two-shoes fucking himself back in my fingers.”

“I n-need you, Phil!” Dan choked out. Phil pulled out his fingers, smeared excess lube on his cock and pushed into Dan.

Dan let out a loud moan and Phil started thrusting in and out of him.

“Harder!” Dan gasped and Phil complied. He started pounding into Dan mercilessly.

“You’re not so good anymore now, baby boy.” Phil pinned Dan’s wrist on his own back. “You just love having my thick cock in your ass. You’re so desperate.”

“Oh my god, Phil!” Dan moaned louder and louder as Phil repeatedly hit his prostate.

“You’re so fucking loud, baby boy.” Phil leaned down a Dan started sucking on Dan’s neck, still fucking him hard. “The whole street will hear your whorish moans. They all will know who do you belong to.”

“Fuck! Yes Phil! Make me yours!” Dan managed to speak breathlessly.

“Who do you belong to, slut?” Phil growled in Dan’s ear.

“You!” Dan shouted. “I belong to you! I’m your slut!”

Dan kept moaning Phil’s name as he got pounded into. As he felt his orgasm building up in his abdomen he choked out, “C-Close.”

“Cum for me, baby boy.” Phil hit his prostate again. Dan screamed as he reached his high and collapsed into the mattress. Phil rode out his orgasm as he thrust into Dan a few more times and came inside him. He dropped down on Dan and lay there, panting and trying to catch his breath.

Finally, slowly sat up and pulled out of Dan. He pulled Dan up held him close.

“That was fucking amazing.” Dan panted.

“Told you, you’d be moaning like a whore.” Phil said smugly.

“Shut up.” Dan pushed Phil playfully. “I hope we do that again.”

“Anything you want, baby boy.” Phil winked and pecked Dan’s lips.

“Oh and next time,” Phil sported his trademark smirk, “you’re calling me daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I admin a nsfw blog (twink-dan.tumblr.com) and I will write hcs and fics there so hit me up. Also, not all my smut will be posted there. Only some. I'll specify in the notes.


End file.
